Halloween Masquerade
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Tohru talks Kyou into going to the halloween party at school and even makes him a costume oh no something tells me he didn't think this threw. Completed
1. Chapter 1

We do not own FB!

She waved the golden leaf over his nose wanting him to give her an answer now her hair was resting on her left shoulder as she sat knelt beside the cat. "Come on please Kyou it'll be fun I think you'll enjoy it I'll make the costumes and everything!" She was very excited as she spoke down to the cat that was pretending to sleep to get her to get away from him and off the roof.

Slowly the cat's eyes opened and shifted towards her, "Come on Tohru, who wants to spend time at school when they don't have to? Aren't we a little old to be dressing up in costumes and running around pretending to be something we're not?" Kyou's head shifted a bit as he closed his eyes once more and glanced down, "Fine... I'll go, since you're going to make the costumes yourself... just, make sure that I'm something cool, and not something childish, will ya?"

Her face let up as she listened to him. "Thank you Kyou!" She was smiling so brightly as she moved over him to get to the ladder. As she moved to ladder about to go down she looked up to him her hair blowing in the wind. "I'll make you something very cute and cool!" She went down the ladder down heading into the house.

Kyou's eyes rolled slightly once the girl was out of his sight, knowing she wouldn't be able to see him. She better not make anything kiddy... I can't stand it when everything is all... 'Cute.' Slowly he pushed himself up into a sitting position and began to stare up at the stars. It'd only be a few more nights before all those kids would be running around with their baskets asking for candy, god how he hated that night.

She sat up in her room with a sewing machine she had found in a back room it wasn't that old, but she came out with a few bandages on her fingers from the needles. She laced the black and orange pattern together smiling and humming as she did. 'He'll look so adorable as him I bet he will.' she spoke to herself now before stopping grabbing her finger. She had gotten bit for the tenth time already she was running out of band -aids as well.

----October 31st----

The alarm clock went off, the sun peering through the window. Slowly, the orange haired boy sat up rubbing his eyes, before reaching over and smacking his clock. The thirty-first... damn I hate today... he thought to himself as he rolled out of bed and got up to go to the restroom, much as he did every morning. She stood outside his door waiting for him to come out her hands behind her back hiding what she had made him. She had been waiting for him since she woke. As his door slid open, Kyou stepped out, almost jumping out of his skin when he saw her there, having not been used to anyone being so close to his door when he woke. "What are you doing..." came a calm voice from the cat as he eyed her carefully, trying to make it appear that she hadn't slightly spooked him.

"Boo." She smiled brightly now as she held up the costume that she had spent so much time on her fingers and hands covered by bandages. "I hope you like it I thought the character really fit you." Slowly an orange tail with black strips fell from the bundle hanging down now.

Kyou blinked softly as he tilted his head, glancing at the thing in her arms. "What... is it?"

"Try it on I want to see you in it go try it on Kyou!" She was very exited from the way she talked to him. Blinking softly still, he slowly took the thing from her and let it unfold so that he could look at it and see what it looked like before slowly turning and walking into the bathroom to change.

"I'll be waiting downstairs for you Kyou." She waved her hand heading down the steps to the dinning room.

After a few moments, the sound of the bathroom door closing rang out through the air, followed the soft sounds of grumbling and footsteps on the stairs. Kyou slowly walked down them, his head down, hands lightly gripping the front of the outfit. "What... is this..?"

Shigure started laughing now unable to hold it in as he hid behind his paper. Tohru looked up from the warm tea she was drinking smiling up to him. "Its Tigger you know from Winnie the Pooh."

"No…. I don't know," he said softly as he blinked and sat down on the ground by the stairs, fiddling with the tail of the outfit. "I've never heard of it..."

"Kyou you're so cute!" Shigure couldn't keep himself from busting out that comment as Tohru looked down.

"... Mom use to read me the books all the time when I was little he was my favorite cat character..."

Kyou's eyes narrowed as he glared at the dog, grumbling softly. "I've really never heard of the story..."

"We can go to the library today and check out the books we can even wear our costumes." She looked up to smiling.

"Is it... cool? Any kind of warriors or anything? Some fighting?" He was hoping that there would be something that interested him in the books, since he was feeling awkward wearing the outfit as it was, finding it to be too cute for his tastes.

"No he bounces around and sings." She smiled brightly. "I've read in one book when they group thought hefflelumps and wuzzels were coming for him he grabbed a plunger to fight with."

Kyou blinked softly as he, tilted his head and looked at her. "Heffle-what's?" Slowly he stood up and brushed off the costume.

"They were make believe creatures I think." She thought about it now. "They kind of look like stuffed elephants."

Blinking softly, he shrugged a bit and looked up at the stairs, "I'll go get dressed and we can go to the library if you want."

"But I want to go in our costumes all the other kids are doing it."

Shigure giggled. "Yes Kyou go in that cute little costume I bet so many little girls will want a picture with you."

Kyou blinked softly as he glanced back at the two, glaring at Shigure. "Fine... what does your costume look like..?"

"I'll go put it on I want to surprise you." She stood up running off upstairs to change returning wearing a gray mouse costume. "How do I look?" Blinking softly still, he tilted his head and watched her as she walked down dressed like a mouse. "You're going as a rat..?"

"I'm not a rat I'm a mouse." She spoke sadly looking down.

Blinking a bit, he slowly nodded his head and looked up at her. "I see... Well, as long as you're not a rat." He chuckled softly and turned around, the tail getting wrapped around his feet slightly.

She looked up nodding watching him now. "Kyou be careful that tail took a long time to sew onto your costume."

Shigure's giggles turned into laughter. "I must tell Hatori about this!"

Kyou almost stumbled over the tail, but quickly caught himself, looking down at it. "This will take some getting used to..." Glancing up, and glaring at Shigure, Kyo quickly walked over and smacked him on the back of the head with a big, paw/glove. "What the hell was that dog!?"

She giggled now watching him. "Tigger would never do that!"

Kyou smacked Shigure once more, narrowing his eyes at the older man.

Shigure made a small whimper as he looked down. "That hurt Kyou!"

"It's supposed to!" Kyou slowly walked over to Tohru and glanced at her outfit. "Yuki'll love it I'm sure, what is he going as?"

"It's a surprise he doesn't even know yet." She looked back up to him. "You don't think my costume's lovely?"

"Sure... it's cute... for a mouse," he said softly, knowing he didn't really like cute things but not wanting to make her feel bad.

She smiled faintly grabbing hold of his hand. "Come on let's get going."

Nodding softly, he went along with her, letting her lead him to the library of the school, not really wanting to wear the costume all day long, but knowing that he'd do it for her.

"Thank you for going to the school costume party with me Kyou." She turned to him smiling.

"You know I wouldn't make you go by yourself," he said softly as he followed her, his hand still grasping her's as they walked together towards the school.

A sound could be heard echoing threw the forest causing Tohru to move close to Kyou. "What was that?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kyou blinked and glanced down at her as she moved closer, "Probably just the wind or something. Nothing to be scared of." She looked around before slowly nodding.

"Come on, we've got to get going if we're gonna go to the library like you wanted before that party that you've got me going to..."

She smiled now. "Ok." She grabbed his paw now pulling him along the way.

Feigning a smile, Kyou followed her along, his eyes falling closed just a bit as he did so. The glove on his hand was a perfect fit, so it didn't fall off when she pulled it, which surprised him. "Your paws are warm Kyou." She looked to him smiling.

He chuckled softly and shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I can't feel your hand... the gloves are just a bit too thick."

"Its cold out I didn't want you to freeze." She smiled still as she looked ahead.

Nodding softly, he closed his eyes a bit more and laced his fingers between her's the best that he could.

She giggled lightly. "I like the material I used its so soft."

"Yea, it is. Kind of itchy too... but soft," he said as he smiled down at her, which was something that wasn't very common for him. She blushed a dark red looking down her whiskers flickering a little in the sunlight. Blinking softly, he looked down at her and bit his lip, thinking he'd said or done something wrong.

She stumbled a little grabbing the back of her head. "Something hit me!" Blinking, he glanced back, tilting his head. She looked up to him then shifted her hand in the wrinkles of her costume taking out a small rock.

Blinking softly, he reached for the rock and took it, "I wonder who would have done that... I haven't seen anyone..."

"... What if it was Jason!" She whimpered now.

"Jason doesn't exist...," he said matter-of-factly as he glanced around for someone that had thrown it.

"Then what is it then?" She blinked watching him now.

"I don't know, but Jason doesn't exist, you've been watching too many movies."

"But Shigure-san said so." She mumbled looking down.

"You can't listen to that dog..." he said softly as he walked along with her.

She side sadly looking down nodding. "I'm to gullible..."

"He'd do anything to make you believe stuff..." he said softly as he shook his head a bit. She looked back up to him grabbing hold of his hand.

Smiling softly, he squeezed her hand to try to comfort her, "It's probably Shigure doing it..."

"You think so? She spoke up now curiously.

He nodded softly as he glanced around, "He probably wants to scare you and make you believe its Jason..."

"So Jason is real?" She tilted her head curiously.

"No... Shigure is trying to make you believe that by acting like Jason..." he said softly.

She nodded slowly looking ahead now. "Where almost to town at least."

"Yea," he said softly as he walked with her still.

"I hope you win cutest costume Kyou." She smiled.

He glanced down a bit, "You think I will?"

"I hope so." She blushed lightly looking down. Nodding a bit, he slowly walked with her still, seeing some of the major buildings in town coming into view. She smiled pulling him along now down the pathway her gray tail wagging with her movements. Blinking softly, he followed her as she tugged him along. Her fake ears seemed to bend back evenly as if a fish line had been set up. Kyou stopped suddenly, causing her arm to be jerked slightly as he saw this, his form coming to a complete stop.

She looked back to him letting go of his hand. "Kyou what's wrong?" She blinked a few times looking to him.

Slowly he lifted his hand and plucked the fishing line that would have cut into his head had he not stopped. "Alright mutt, get your ass out from behind those bushes or wherever the hell you are..." She watched him pull the string down and looked around as well for Shigure worried he'd jump out to scare them. "Damn dog..." Growling a bit, the cat lifted the string and walked under it. She blinked watching him before a rubber spider fell onto her shoulder causing her to scream thinking it was real. Grabbing the still dangling, spider, he yanked on the string it was attached to, tugging it down from the tree above them. "Alright damn it! Go home Shigure before I climb this tree and throw YOU down." Tohru latched onto Kyou's furry arm still freaked out.

"Calm down," he said softly as he glanced down at the hand that has the spider in it, throwing it up into the tree. She nodded shivering a little.

"It's just someone trying to scare you..." he said softly.

"Your not scared Kyou?" She looked to him curiously now.

"No, I know that nothing like that really exists..." he said softly as he walked along with her once more, grasping her hand and getting her to go with him.

She followed him once more. "... Sorry I act so childish..."

"Don't worry about it Tohru... he's got you scared by making you believe in something that you saw in a movie." She nodded sadly reaching the end of the trail.

Glancing back at her, he looked around for any signs of anyone he knew, "Someone is just trying to scare you..."

"Someone I thought you said it was Shigure..." She looked to him worried.

"It probably is Shigure, but it could be any one of a number of class members or other family members that you've made friends with... Shigure probably has something to do with it though."

She sighed sadly nodding as she kept close to him. "At least your here to protect me."

"Yea... I'll make sure nothing happens to you, but I'm sure nothing will. It's just someone trying to make you scared... trying to use today against you..."

"Maybe their trying to scare you Kyou." She tilted her head to the side looking up to him. "If someone is trying to scare you then I'll protect you."

"I'm not scared at all," he said softly as he walked along with her, his eyes closing half way.


	3. Chapter 3

She pulled several books out of the children's section taking a seat at the little kids table next to him flipping the books open. "See isn't he cute?" Kyou blinked as he sat there, glancing down at the book as she flipped through the pages. Holds up a picture of Tigger smiling as the character in the book held tightly to a tree. Blinking a bit still, he shifted in his seat and glanced down at the book a bit shocked at the fact that the thing was so... childish.

She looked up to him smiling. "I loved Tigger he reminds me so much of you Kyou."

He, blinking, glanced down at her and tilted his head a bit. "He reminds you of me..?"

She nodded lightly. "You two like high places." Blinking softly, he slowly tilted his head and glanced over at her, his right brow rising.

She lowered her head slowly. "Sorry..."

Blinking still, he glanced down at the book, "So... where's the fighting?"

"... I don't remember which book will have to keep looking." Nodding softly, he sat down and waited, glancing down at her. She passed him a few books to look threw as she searched threw the ones she had. Picking up the books, he began to flip through them slowly, seeing the pictures of the tiger looking thing. His head tilted softly.

She looked at him threw the corner of her eye from time to time before tugging on his furry arm. "I found it."

"Good, all I was seeing was a bunch of childish stuff," he said softly as he glanced over at her, shutting the book that was in his hands. She lowered her head closing the book keeping her fingers as a bookmark. Blinking softly, he glanced down and just shut up, feeling deep down like he was hurting her feelings with his words.

"... I should go put the books back some child might want to look at these." She closed the book fully now gathering the books.

"Tohru, I..." he said softly as he glanced down and closed his eyes, feeling bad now that he'd hurt her like that.

She put the books away now returning to him shortly. "We should go to the store before we go to the party."

"Why..." he asked softly as he glanced up at her, biting his lip a bit.

"So I can get you a new costume and two masks, after all it's a masquerade ball."

His head shook slowly as he got up to go get the book again, "You worked hard on this..."

"Yeah, but you said it was childish." She watched him now.

His head shook softly as he glanced down and grabbed the book, taking it back to the table. "But you worked really hard... I don't want to make that go to waste..."

"I can give it to a child so it's not a waste Kyou." She spoke softly looking to him. He shook his head a bit and held onto the book, sitting down and placing it on the table, opening it. She leaned back against the bookshelf her head low.

Flipping to the page with the fight on it, he slowly looked up at her and smiled a bit, "Not so childish... and... Besides, I like how it feels..."

She looked up blushing lightly as she smiled. "Really?" Nodding softly, he slowly looked down at the book, feeling bad still that he'd made her sad.

She walked over taking the book putting it away. "We still need the masks." He nodded softly as he glanced up at her, glancing away a bit as he smiles.

She held out her hand for him. "Ready Kyou?" She looked to him blushing lightly. Nodding softly, he slowly reached up and took her hand, standing up and smiling over at her. She headed out of the library heading down the steps. Slowly he follows with her, his hand holding her's in it. He felt a very slight smile creep over his lips.

She was happy to be with him and then close she tilted her head back looking to him. "Do you want to get matching masks?"

"Do you," he asked softly as his head cocked to one side, glancing down at her and trying to hide the slight smile that he felt creeping onto his lips once more.

She nodded lightly blushing a darker red. "... I thought it would be cute..."

Smiling, he nodded and bit down on his lip, glancing at her with a small smile spreading over his lips now. She let go of his hand as she headed into the store heading back to the Halloween stuff. Slowly he opened the door and walked in behind her, his eyes glancing around the place at the many decorations hanging from the ceilings and walls. She jumped out from behind one of the aisle's holding up a fake bat. His eyes went slightly wide, though not much else showed that he was even slightly startled.

"Do you think they have these kind of decorations at the masquerade?" She looked up to him before her attention returned to the bat playing with the string making it flap its wings.

"I'm not sure... Yuki's the only one that would know since the student council are the ones that decorated..."

She nodded lightly. "You'll still protect me right Kyou?" She turned her attention to him.

Nodding very softly, he looked down at her with a small smile still on his lips. "I'll protect you form all the plastic spiders in the world..."

She blushed lightly looking down feeling foolish again. "I found the mask their black." She headed down the isle.

Smiling, he slowly turned and walked past her, catching her around the waist with one hand and tugging her along with him, "Come on... let's go get our masks so we can go to that party.."

Her eyes widened a little feeling his arm around her. She reached up where the masks were getting two down for them. Smiling, he pulled her along towards the front of the store, looking down at her with a look of happiness about him, which was something rare. "... Kyou what if the other kids from school see us you'll be made fun of..." He shrugged softly as he pulled her along, the tail of his outfit flopping around behind him. She blushed brighter watching him. She reached the counter pulling out her purse paying for the two masks.

After she'd paid for the masks, he took his and pulled it on, glancing around. "Now... shall we go..? The party will be starting soon... and I'm sure everyone will love the costume you made for me just as much as me."

She blushed lightly. "... We can get some ice cream then head right over."

He nodded softly again, reaching for her hand. "Anything you want to do Tohru... we can do," he said softly as he glanced to the door. He felt strange, he was trying so hard to make it up to her for hurting her feelings in the library, but something still felt wrong.

She looked to him blinking. "... Kyou am I dieing...?" He's behavior changed so dramatically it was scarring her.

Blinking a bit, he stopped and glanced back at her with a tilted head, "Uh... no, why do you ask Tohru?"

"... You're acting very strange... You're scarring me more then the fake spider."

Blinking a bit, he looked down, "I'm..." He, as usual, couldn't bring himself to say the word, his head shaking a bit. "I... hurt your feelings... and I'm trying to make it up to you..."

"... All you have to do to make it up to me is to protect me." She smiled looking up to him.

"But... I said some things that I shouldn't have... I made fun of the costume you made for me... even though you worked so hard. Look at your hands... you did all that for me, and..."

She looked to her hands blushing slightly. "Its fine really Kyou... I should have made you like a ninja costume or something..."

His hands reached down and took her's, "You made me what you saw fit... and you worked so hard... I shouldn't have judged it..."

"Kyou its fine don't worry please." She spoke softly looking to him.

Nodding very softly, he took her hands in his and smiled, "Let's go get that ice cream..." She smiled faintly taking his hand to get ice cream from the polar down the way. His hands, though covered by massive gloves, gave her own a gentle squeeze. He couldn't bring himself to say the words, so he had to say sorry to her in some way. She pulled out her money paying for the cones.

Glancing over at her, he shook his head and frowned a bit, "I was gonna pay for them... I'll pay for the tickets to the party I guess."

"I don't mind Kyou." She smiled holding out his cone for him to take.

Slowly he took the cone and lifted it to his lips to lick at the ice cream, making a soft "Mmm".

"Cat's love ice cream don't they?" She looked up to him giggling. Eyeing her slightly, he chuckled and continued to lick the ice cream, his eyes closing a bit as he smiled, enjoying the sweet, cold taste. She took a seat on a bench now closing her eyes halfway as she smiled. Slowly he walks over and sits down by her, eating his ice cream at her side. She blushed lightly before resting her head on his shoulder as she bit at her cone.

Closing his eyes a bit, he leaned against her as well, eating his ice-cream slowly now, trying to make it last as long as she was her's. "I can't wait for you to see what I made you Yuki." She giggled softly.

"Oh," he inquired, now curious by her words, his head tilting to one side just a bit still.

She tilted her head up blushing as she nodded. "yep, he looks really cute."

Chuckling softly, he gave a slightly mean looking grin, "Good, I can't wait to poke some fun at him..."

She looked down again. "... Why cause its childish?"

He shook his head a bit and smiled, "No... It's just fun to poke fun at Yuki... maybe I can get him good on this one..."

"Please don't fight at the dance... I really want to have a good time with you..."

"I won't fight with him... just have a little fun..." he said softly as he looked at her with a reassuring smile. She looked into his eyes before finishing the rest of her cone nodding.

Finishing up his ice cream, he smiled and offered her a hand, "Should we get going... it's almost time for it to start..."

She smiled nodding taking his hand. "Yep I'm ready Kyou." Nodding softly, he slowly took her towards the school, holding her hand softly in his own.

"I bet you're the cutest Kyou." She blushed lightly looking to him.

He felt a slight warmth dance across his own cheeks as he kept his eyes forward, "I doubt it..." Her smile faded slowly as she turned looking toward the dance.

"No one likes the grumpy cat," he said softly as he glanced back at her with a slightly playful smile on his lips.

"... I do." She spoke softly.

Glancing over at her, he blushed a bit and looked down, "You do?"

She nodded lightly. "That's why I made your costume look like Tigger."

Nodding softly, he glanced down, feeling as though he'd once more hurt her feelings. It always seemed to make him hurt when he knew he hurt her, it was a strange emotion. "I can pay for my ticket ok Kyou?" She looked up to him smiling.

"No..." he said softly as he looked down at her, "Let me... to pay you back for making this costume..."

"You coming with me was enough to pay for the costume." She smiled her carefree way.

He smiled a bit and shook his head still, "I'm still paying for your ticket..."

She blushed lightly nodding. "Thank you Kyou." Nodding softly, he slowly took her hand once more and led her on, the school coming into view. She smiled moving ahead of him dragging him with her.

"Ack," he exclaimed as she tugged him, his head jerking slightly as he began to laugh. She reached the doorway sliding her mask on as he paid for them.

Once paid, he slowly walked to her, pulling on his mask once more, "Let's go in now... hope you have fun."

"I will because you will be with me Kyou." She looked to him smiling taking his hand. Smiling, he felt a bit of a blush spread over his cheeks, following with her into the dance.

She looked around the room seeing all the costumes. "I think your going to win."

"Going to win what," he asked as he glanced at her, not knowing there would be a contest.

"Cutest costume." She blushed lightly.

Biting his lip he looked at her and glanced around, "You didn't tell me there was going to be anything like that."

"... You don't have to enter if you don't want to." She looked to him blushing

"But... I will, to show off your hard work," he said softly as he looked to her still.

"I'll stand beside you Kyou I'll even hold your hand."


	4. Chapter 4

Once within the school, Kyou's eyes glanced around at all the many decorations, listening to the sounds of the students making so much noise at the end of the hall, in the gymnasium where the party was being held. She looked around curiously smiling a bit as she saw how well everything had been decorated as she stepped into the gym. "Kyou lets go dance."

"Dance," he inquired, his head tilting a bit as he glanced over at her slowly, biting on his lip, "I... I've never..."

"... Me neither so we can just wing it... Or watch others..." He nodded softly as he reached out to take her hand into his, biting down on his lip very slightly. Still as he led her towards the gym to where the dancing was going on. She blushed a dark red following him her

hand gripping his tightly not wanting to loose him in the group of

people in the gym.

As they entered, a familiar voice came from beside the door, Kyou's hair almost standing on end at

the sound of it. "Looks like we found Yuki earlier than expected..."

"Good I want to see what his costume looks like on him." She smiled letting go of Kyou's hand heading toward Yuki.

Kyou's eyes blinked and narrowed just a bit as he turned and glanced in the direction that she took off. "Damn rat... always interrupting me..."

She smiled looking up to the rat that was dressed as a little pig. "I like how the piglet costume came out on you."

When Kyou came into view of them, his eyes went wide, his lips spreading into a smirk as he felt the urge to laugh welling up. Yuki smiled a little taking her hand. "Do you want to dance Miss Honda?"

Kyou's urge to laugh quickly faded when he heard the words, "She's going to dance with me rat..."

Tohru looked back to Kyou hearing him. "Who would want to dance with you..."

Kyou's eyes narrowed at Yuki, hands, though gloved with thick gloves, showing that they were attempting to ball into fists, though he would quickly hide this, remembering his words to Tohru. "... I wanted to dance with Kyou, but afterwards I'll dance with you." She smiled looking between the two.

Kyou smirked slightly at her words and nodded, walking towards her and extending his hand, "Shall we then?" The rat glared at the cat as Tohru took his hand. Slowly Kyou began to lead Tohru out on the dance floor, his hand still holding her's very lightly as he glanced back at the rat with a grin of satisfaction, victory. She stood beside him looking to the other couples that were dancing. After a few moments of watching she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Biting down on his lip, he prepared to transform, but found that he did not do so. "Be careful..." he whispered as he slowly placed his hands on her hips, looking at the other couples.

She nodded lightly as she blushed. "... I was just trying to do what the others are doing..."

He nodded once more as he watched her, slowly beginning to sway as the other couples did. "This

feels weird..."

"... We can stop if you like Kyou." She spoke softly looking up to him.

His head shook softly as he

looks down at her with a smile, "No... it just feels weird because I've

never done it before... we don't have to stop."

She nodded slowly. "... We just need to be careful right?"

His head nodded in reply to her question, starting to pick up the pace of their dance to match the other couples. She followed his graceful movements watching her feet worried she would step on him by accident. His eyes were also on her feet, worried about the very same thing. Chuckling inwardly, he closed his eyes and continued the slow dance, smiling very softly to himself. She looked up feeling comfortable now about her movements. She watched the other girls dancing their heads now resting on the boys' shoulders. His eyes found her's as she looked up, a smile spreading lightly over his lips. She watched him a dark red streak slid across her cheeks. Blinking at her blush, he looked down and away a bit, a small blush of his own forming on his cheeks.

"... Thank you for dancing with me Kyou..."

"It's my pleasure..." he whispered as the song began to wind down, nearing it's end. She looked around now curious to know where Yuki had gone.

Slowly he let go of her hips, "He's still by the wall I think."

She looked down. "... Sorry Kyou..."

"Our dance is over... you told him you'd dance with him," he said softly as he smiled down at her a bit.

"... I know, but it felt rude of me to look for Yuki." She spoke softly.

"It's ok," he said softly, nodding his head towards Yuki who stood by the wall, "I'll... go get us something to drink from the cafeteria."

"If they have chocolate cake can you bring me back some?" She looked to him smiling.

He nodded softly as he slowly took her hand to lead her back to Yuki, and then departed for the cafeteria without a word. She watched him leave before feeling Yuki's hand slide across hers. Kyou's form slowly traveled through the hallway towards the cafeteria, softly muttering to himself about the 'damn rat'. A few girls cornered him smiling wanting to dance with him. Kayo backed against the wall, biting his lip, "I'm going to get Tohru something to drink..."

"Just a quick dance." One of the younger girl's spoke up grabbing his hand.

"No..." he said as he tugged his hand away, "I'm already halfway to the cafeteria, and I told her I'd get her something to drink... find someone else to dance with."

The young girl grabbed his hand. "Please."

"I said no..." he said as he tugged his hand away once more and turned towards the cafeteria, "I'm thirsty..." The girl started crying her friends comforting her yelling at him now.

Kyou's eyes rolled as he shrugged a bit, "I told you I'm busy."

Tohru stayed close to Yuki following his movements. Slowly the cat made his way out of the crowd of girls, "Maybe when I'm not busy I'll dance with you, but geeze... you can't just expect me to drop everything."


	5. Chapter 5

The song faded as she let go of his shoulders her gaze looking away before she felt her hand being tugged back the prince leaning in kissing her softly. Just as the song faded, Kyou walked back into the gym with two drinks in his hand, having not seen any of the cake that she wanted. Just as he spotted her, he saw Yuki's eyes close when their lips met, Kyou's hair instantly standing on end. She broke away from the kiss blushing a dark red her fake whiskers down. Her eyes soon searched finding what she had feared. "... Kyou."

Kyou's gloved hands shook slightly, the way the fluffed paws seemed to cave in somewhat making an obvious sign that he was squeezing on the glasses in his hands. If he'd not been wearing the padded paw-like gloves, the shear force of his squeeze would surely have caused the glasses to explode in his hands and spill the drinks contained within all over the floor by now. After Yuki let go of her hand she quickly ran over to Kyou placing her hands on his softly wanting him to calm down. "... Kyou... Please don't ruin the outfit I worked so hard to make for you..." Kyou's eyes glared right past her, as if she weren't even there, locked on the one that'd caused his anger to boil in his veins.

She looked to him sadly leaning up she kissed his cheek softly. "... I'm sorry."

Kyou's eyes narrowed a bit more, his voice coming out low, soft, and brimming with hate, "Why don't you go find your own date... damn rat..." His hands quaked still within the gloves, having not yet relinquished his grip on the drinks held within.

Tohru's head tilted to the side. "... Date? When did this become a date Kyou?" She looked at him blushing lightly now. The rat just glaring at the cat now.

"Take these Tohru..." he mumbled as he placed the drinks in her hands before taking a couple of steps to move around her and towards the object of his rage.

She moved quickly stepping in front of him. "... Please Kyou don't do this if you get in trouble you might get suspended and Akito might take you away from me..."

"He needs to learn some respect for other people's dates..." he growled as he placed a hand on her shoulder as if to step around her again.

"... Kyou this was never a date..." She spoke sadly.

Kyou froze in his tracks, his arms dropping to his sides, "Then... why did you want me to do everything with you..? The library... the store, the ice cream... Why was it

so important to you that I was with you..? I thought..." He closed his mouth, keeping the rest of his words to himself.

She lowered her head. "... I didn't think you wanted to go out on a date... I just asked those things to see if you would come with me..." She dropped the drinks on the floor walking close to him resting her head on his shoulder so he wouldn't transform. "... I was scared of hurting you... To make you suffer..."

His head dropped slightly when he felt her head on the back of his shoulder. "I understand, I just thought that... it was all kinda like a date, leading up to the dance... The only reason I even came to this thing was because of you..."

She blushed a little more. "... Kyou if you want this can be a date... I wouldn't mind." She spoke softly.

Kyou's head lifted and glanced over at Yuki with a slight look of someone that felt victorious, his hand reaching back to take her's and pull her around in front of him, "Dance with me again..?" She looked to him blushing madly now as she nodded.

His hand that was holding her hand stayed that way, extending outward from his side to hold her arm up some, his other hand coming to rest on her hip. She looked up to him a little startled not use this side of Kyou. Yuki walked away now heading over toward the other student council members.

Slowly he began to dance with her, his lips turning up into a small smile, "It doesn't have to be a date... but you are my date to the dance at least..."

"... I want this to be a date Kyou..." She spoke softly looking up to him smiling kindly.

"Really..." he inquired softly as he looked down at her still, "you aren't just saying that because I thought it was... right? I don't want you to feel obligated..."

She held up her hands now blushing lightly. "All these cuts are for you because I wanted to make you the perfect outfit, because you said you'd go with me..."

He glanced at her hands and brushed his cheek against one of them, like a pet cat would nuzzle into an affectionate petting. "You worked really hard on this..." She blushed lightly as she nodding lightly running her fingers threw his bright orange hair. His other hand slowly lowering placed itself lightly on her hip so that both rested there now. She moved her hands down to his shoulder wrapping around him slowly before she leaned up kissing his cheek softly. A soft warmth creped over his cheek at the feel of her kiss pressed to it, his eyes closing just a bit as he danced with her still.

She stayed close as close as she could to him her eyes never leaving his crimson orbs. His eyes were locked on her own as well as they danced slowly, the song winding down slowly, but still they danced, even as the music ended, as if they didn't notice it. Her head lowered slowly. "... I love you..." Kyou's eyes blinked a couple of times, the warmth that'd been on his cheek before only spreading more at the sound of her speaking such words. He was left speechless, the dance coming to a stop slowly from the surprise he felt.

She looked up to him sadly not hearing him say anything now. "... I'm sorry..."

His eyes locked on her's once more, and her saying she was sorry made him snap out of the surprised, confused look, and he finally replied. His reply was however, not with words, but instead his head tilting down to silence her apology with his lips pressing to her own. Her eyes lowered halfway feeling his lips her arms going around his neck a little more her whiskers rubbing against his cheeks.

He felt the embrace of her arms and began to panic slightly, causing the kiss to break. "Careful... we don't want to get your memory erased..."

She unwrapped her arms now nodding. "... I didn't mean to... I just got caught up in the moment..."

Nodding softly, he smiled as he felt himself being able to relax once more, "It'd be a shame to let this moment be all for nothing..."

"... But at least you would keep it with you." She leaned up kissing his cheek.

"I would... but it would be a painful memory if I could no share it with you..."

She looked down nodding. "... Do you want to go home now Kyou?"

"Let's go... get those drinks, together this time." He smiled glancing at the broken glasses and the liquid spilled on the floor.

"... I rather go home and have hot coco on the roof Kyou." She smiled looking up to him again.

"Alright, if that's what you really want..." he said softly as he once more reached for her hand, this time taking off the paw-glove so that he could actually feel her hand in his own.

She smiled taking off her glove as well taking his hand. "Thank you for coming to the dance with me."

"I wanted to come with you..." he said softly as he smiled down at her once more, starting to walk towards the exit of the gym, several other of their classmates doing the same as the dance began to wind down to an end, the night growing late.

"You'll always protect me won't you Kyou?" She looked to him curiously smiling still.

"Of course I will Tohru..." he said softly as they walked out the doors and into the cool night air, a soft chill blowing over them. She moved closer to him careful that he wouldn't change.

A soft chuckle escaped him as he glanced down at her, feeling her get closer, "Don't worry... I'm sure that whoever was trying to scare you earlier is done with their fun and has gone home by now."

She looked down now her hand tightening. "... I forgot about that..."

"Oh... I thought that was why you had moved closer..." he chuckled softly and held her hand, walking with her towards the direction of their home.

"I just wanted to be close to you Kyou." She leaned up kissing his cheek.

He nodded softly and smiled as he held her hand tightly and moved closer to her. She stayed close to him now as they reached the forest. He smiled at this, enjoying the closeness of her. She tripped forward as she hit the pathway landing on her stomach. His hand still in her's caused him to be tugged down as well, landing beside her. She rolled over on her side sitting up blinking a bit, as she looked around.

"You ok," he asked as he glanced up at her, rolling onto his side as well. She nodded then tilted her head to the side as she looked to the tunnel across the walkway.

Kyou's eyes slowly glanced towards her's, then turned to glance at the tunnel she was looking down. "What is it? Nothing special about that tunnel... it's always been there..."

"I never saw it before though." She grumbled a little rubbing her arm.

"It's just an old drainage gate... since this area is kind of low between the hills and would fill up with water if the rain were to come too fast... The gate is usually closed on it, must being doing maintenance on it or something."

She nodded slowly as she stood up brushing her costume off. "... Then how come you didn't lead me away from it?"

"Lead you away from it..?"

"If you knew it was there why didn't you take me a different way?" She tilted her head to the side.

"We always walk this way when we're going home from school... what's the difference between now and then?" He glanced at her confused, not seeing the big deal about it.

She looked down shaking her head. "... Never mind."

"What's wrong," he asked softly still while slowly standing up.

"Nothing I want to go take a look of it real fast so I know not to miss it again if I'm walking alone."

"Alright..." he said softly as he slowly took her hand and started to lead her towards it, not really understanding what it was that she was so worried about.

She reached the small tunnel now looking down at it curiously. "Do you think their fixing it Kyou?"

"Probably... I doubt they are tonight... they probably just forgot to lock the gate..."

She nodded lightly. "But wouldn't they have left their tools or something?"

"Nah... They would be too afraid they'd get stolen if they left their tools behind. Like I said, probably just forgot to lock the gate." She nodded lightly as she leaned down looking down at the drain.

His head slowly tilted as she looked into the tunnel, which he noted in his mind was large enough for them to walk right into if she wanted to get a closer look. She stood after a few moments turning her back to the drain holding out her hand to him. "I'm ready to go home now Kyou." Kyou blinked softly and took her hand, slowly turning to walk with her, though confused by why she was so comfortable now, after Just taking a quick glance at the tunnel. She took a few steps before turning her head back noticing something had moved.

Stopping with her, he glanced back with her, "What is it? You see or hear something?"

"... I thought I saw something move." She let go of his hand walking back over.

Slowly he turned with her and began to approach the open drain once more, his eyes peering into it. "I don't see anything; maybe it's just your imagination playing tricks on you since its Halloween after all."

"Maybe, but I could have sworn I saw something Kyou." She spoke softly.

"I don't see anything... but if you want, we can go look... I'll walk in with you and show you there's nothing in there..." Smiling, he gave her hand a light tug and ducked slightly as he walked into the large concrete pipe.

She followed behind him moving as close as she could. "... Are you sure about this?"

"There's nothing in here, I'm sure of it, I just want to show you so that you don't ge-" before he could finish his sentence a loud "rawr" rang out through the tunnel, causing Kyou's head to jerk in the direction of the sound, seeing a strange figure with arms over head, ears, a tail, and what looked to be large claws.

"It's Jason!" She screamed as she grabbed hold of Kyou her arms wrapping around him in fear.

Kyou's eyes went wide as her scream echoed through the concrete shaft, a poof of smoke surrounding them and bellowing out of the entrance as Kyou turned into the small orange cat from her embrace. Suddenly, from the entrance came a flash of light, followed by the sounds of two familiar voices laughing.

She sat on her knees clutching the small orange cat in her arms shaking. When she heard the laughter, she looked up trying to see who it was.

Kyou's hair stood on end as he was clung to by the girl, a hiss sounding out from him when he recognized the form that stood at the opening of the tunnel. "You damn dog! I'll kill you!"

She looked up seeing the smaller boy beside him letting go of Kyou as she stood up. "Momiji I'm going to tickle you so hard I'm going to make you cry!"

Kyou quickly darted towards Shigure, eyes narrowed as he heard Tohru and Momiji laughing behind him, his claws extending as he made a flying leap at the dog. "Shi-gu-re!"

* * *

The End 


End file.
